<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Grumpy Blondie by R_ATIN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461039">My Grumpy Blondie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_ATIN/pseuds/R_ATIN'>R_ATIN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom John Paulo Nase | Sejun, Bottom Stellvester "Stell" Ajero, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Office Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pau-Pau is a Pediatrician, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, StellJun are Dads now, Switching, Tey-Tey is CEO, Top John Paulo Nase | Sejun, Top Stellvester "Stell" Ajero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_ATIN/pseuds/R_ATIN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I dump all "My Grumpy Blondie" related NSFW scenes. First two chapters of this pertain to panels # 108 and 126 respectively. The rest will be separate one-shots.</p>
<p>If you haven't read my work, I'm attaching the link below:<br/>https://twitter.com/LeFabGeek/status/1301862721512591361</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HENNIES">HENNIES</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TEY POV</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'm just lying down the couch, my feet resting on top of a bean bag when Pau snuggles close to me. He cradles his head on my chest and for a moment, he appears to be so peaceful that I thought he fell asleep. Everything's so calm and relaxing, and the glistening strands of my favorite rose blonde hair feel soft under my fingertips. He hums in contentment when I massaged his scalp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sana laging ganito kasaya. Sana wala akong ibang iniintindi kundi si Pau, kaming dalawa lang.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pau shifts and turns his gaze up at me, and I kiss his forehead affectionately. But when he squirmed so that he can get closer to my face and he pokes his lips out like he's asking for a kiss ever so adorably, I knew I didn't have it in me to turn that down. There are no bouts of hesitation as we kiss tenderly, unhurried, all the while savoring this intimacy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows well that I love being kissed like this; prolonging the moment, never wanting anything to end. I long for the way the soft flesh of his tongue grazes against my own. It tickles my senses enough to free moans from the depths of my throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then I feel his hand move, gently sliding under the material of my bathrobe and we both knew that we were not wearing anything underneath. It was the first time I felt his bare hands brushing along my naked chest and I shudder. But definitely not because of the crisp, cold air. Because at this moment, my mind can only recognize the warmth and the currents brought by his touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As his hand skims even further inside my robe, his mouth roams along my neck at the same time, leaving wet trails of hot, damp kisses, a little nip and bud here and there and I never noticed how sensitive it can make me. I suddenly feel dizzy, my vision is a haze of smoke as I willingly plunge into a pool of budding lust and sweltering heat in my core. How long has it been since I last felt this? Like I'm the only man that exists in one's world?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As though my leg has a mind of its own, I slip it in between Pau's legs, meshing our limbs together. And while I may have not done it on purpose, but Pau lets out a heavy sigh when my knee brushes against his gradually growing erection, and it makes me inhale sharply as he does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Shit, Tey-Tey,"</em> he breathes hoarsely, and my name has never sounded so wantonly that it makes me instantly hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, the timer of the Sauna makes the treacherous beep and we both groan in disappointment. But then again, it's at this point that I no longer wish to get up from the couch or part from Pau's hands for even a minute. When we stare at each other, I know that we feel one and the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Can we just pretend we didn't hear anything and go back to where we left off?"</em> Pau whispers into my ear before nibbling my earlobe and slithering his wet tongue inside the ridges of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"G-gladly. Carry on baby."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it doesn't take long before we are kissing again, our hands traversing and exploring each other's bodies under our robes, both mewling each other's names as lewdly as we possibly can. We break apart reluctantly to catch some air, and all we can do was cup the other's face in both our hands and stare at our eyes, mirroring the other's heat and passion brimming in every fiber of our body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Tey-Tey, I want you."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I want you too Pau-Pau. Please take me."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He no longer needed further coaxing as he unties the knot of my robe and slips it off my shoulder before engorging myself in his hungry stare. It leaves me feeling modest but prideful all at once when I take in the surprised look on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Damn. I'll never tease you again about being weak and skinny. I already know you're sexy, but fuck,"</em> he says in pleasant disbelief as his hand traces all the lines and crests of the muscles across my abdomen. <em>"Tey, you're so beautiful. You're perfect."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even before Pau can say another word, I quickly lean over and kiss him again and he responds unabashedly. He kisses me, but no longer with the trace of meekness and gentleness that we had just a few moments ago. We greedily devour each other's mouths as he impatiently removes the bathrobe from himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulls me on top of him and the heat emanating throughout his body burns me, drilling it into my every pore and melting the flesh from my bones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But while all I can think about is Pau and his body and my sore erection, I suddenly feel conscious by the nakedness of us both, out here in the open, where the skies and wilderness can witness and bask in the heat we both share.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Pau-Pau, wala bang makakakita sa atin dito?"</em> I ask worriedly, and with the way he smiles, my fears disperse away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Wala. Don't worry Tey-Tey, it's perfectly safe. Trust me?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I trust you."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wriggle on top of him, rubbing every inch of my body in his every nook and cranny like I can force us both to coalesce into one soul. I rub my cock against his, and all I hear is a string of gibberish language that I no longer bothered to understand. But it makes me even harder nonetheless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I slide down along the expanse of his torso, leaving kisses along its' smooth length, down to his navel, until my lips are finally an inch away from his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Pau-Pau," </em>I whisper, giving him my best doe-eyed look as I silently ask if I can taste him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"If you like it so much then—, AH! fuck, fucking hell,"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His curses swiftly turns into a litany of moans when I take his whole length in my mouth, leaving featherlight licks on the head where his most sensitive part is, before lazily dragging my tongue along the sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's already leaking and I gladly lapped it all away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Shit Tey, so good. You feel so good, but stop, please. Don't let me cum yet."</em> he pleads, and a part of me rejoices that I can make him feel this way, that he can cum for me that fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I crawl back up again and claim his lips once more, brushing his tongue and letting him have a taste of his own flesh and saltiness. We fling the pillows away for more room, and I resume grinding my hips above his. My cock's really sore and I can no longer hold it in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Pau-Pau, make love to me please."</em> I whimper, almost begging. I can't hold it in for much longer. I want more, I need more. And I'm certain he wants the same with the way his eyes sparkle with desire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Tey-Tey, I don't have condoms with me. Nakapag-baon ka ba?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, I blocked out, and then it hit me out of nowhere. <em>"Ken and Josh! They packed me some. Oh my god. Hold on</em> <em>a bit."</em> I said, as I almost jump off of Pau and sprint over to my bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>PAU POV</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Tey gets back to the balcony, he shoves the bottle of lube and condoms into my hands and I gape at him with uncertainty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Tey-Tey, are you sure about this?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes, please. I want you more than anything."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I can only nod, still unsure. Not that I don't want to, god if he only knew how many nights I laid restless thinking about making love to him, and now it's all here. Tey, naked underneath me, seemingly wanting me just as much as I want him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My cock throbs all the more as I watch him spread his legs wide open, displaying everything for my eyes to feast on. His own hand wraps closely around his cock and begins to stroke himself, his face twisting in the pleasure offered by his own skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My beautiful Tey-Tey, his skin is so soft to touch, and every surface of his body is so smooth, so pure, so divine. Everything about him just looks so tender and breakable. My chest feels as though it can burst, completely disbelieving how fortunate I am to be allowed to touch such perfection and make love to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I pop the bottle of lube open and coat my fingers generously before rolling out the condom around my erection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Pau-Pau, please. I need you."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Sssh, relax baby, we'll take our time," </em>I say softly as I run a thumb on his supple, red lips and he closes his eyes like that soft brush was sending him more bliss than it can deliver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I carefully settle myself in between Tey's legs, and he draws his hand back as I lower myself close to his entrance. Tey sighs deeply when I cautiously spread his ass cheeks a little apart so I could take a good look at his hole, that looks so soft and pink. He moans even louder when I bury my face in between and tease his entrance with the tip of my tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I slowly build my pace, poking and gently licking around it, until I hasten my speed when he's all but crying out and almost grinds himself against my face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Pau, hurry up. Stop teasing."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I slowly ease a finger inside, breaching the channel of his hole, and felt awed at how mushy and warm Tey felt around my finger. I take my time slipping one finger in and out and witness how the tight ring of muscle clenches around the digit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Tey, I'm going to stretch you up a bit. Tell me if it hurts okay?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I will. Just keep going Pau-Pau."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finally winces and whimpers in what can only be pain as I press another finger inside, stretching my way in. I turn to look at him for any signs if he wants me to stop but all I can take in is his beauty, eyes squeezed shut, lips hanging open, panting heavily. He looks ethereal at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Sorry, Tey-Tey."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay lang. Go on. It's just, it's been a while."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Then it's been a while since you felt this one?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He frowns in confusion all before screaming out in pleasure when I curl my fingers up, hitting that sweet spot that surely sends him to unexplored heavens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His cries are but sweet and melodious to my ears as I let my fingers stroke that sensitive bundle of flesh over and over, eventually thawing him into a whimpering mess underneath me, completely enslaved in the rapture brought by my touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tey briefly groans when I pull my fingers out of him but cries out once more as soon as I gently slide my cock inside him. I feel overwhelmed, to be honest, Tey's very tight, feels warm, but it's more than that. It's nothing short of indescribable. I've listened to a hundred thousand songs and I'll never find the perfect one to put my feelings into words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Oh my go—,shit, so tight," i</em>s all I can say.<em> "You, feel so amazing, Tey."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>My first few thrusts are slow, gentle, making sure Tey is okay with the pressure and the pace but still giving him the pleasure as best as I can. He's a blend of whimpers and labored breaths, and I'm not doing any better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I pick up my pace gradually, matching the rhythm to the rising pitch of his moans, letting me know how much he's loving every bit of it. Damn, this beautiful creature, he's driving me insane!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's not too long when all the sounds filling the open spaces are the sounds of our skins slapping against each other. I'm getting close, I can feel it rising from my core and I can tell that Tey's getting closer as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Tey, baby, is it okay to </em> <em>come</em> <em> like this?"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Go on. Fuck, yes. I'm closing as well,"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My eyes fall on Tey's dick, gracefully swaying up and down to the tempo of our bodies and my hand finds its way around it; wrapping it securely on the base of his cock and pumps it as my other hand strokes his unfairly smooth thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The added sensation quickly drives us over the edge as I come inside Tey first with a strangled cry, continuously thrusting inside him until he's spilling all over his chest too, and the sounds he made are the most saccharine coated music I will have ever heard in my lifetime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My arms and thighs tremble, feeling weak and sloppy, so I gingerly lay on top of him, catching my breaths, my eyes sliding close as I feel his slender fingers once again, raking through my scalp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TEY POV</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We lied on the couch still, already breathing normally again. My whole body feels sore. It has been a long while, but what Pau and I had is something I can never compare with anyone from my past. Because it wasn't just sex. We made love. What I shared with Pau was born out of my rapidly growing feelings for him, and I'm sure as hell he feels the same way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I draped an arm around his chest as it rises and drops along with his calm breathing and I hum softly with content.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Tey-Tey," </em>he whispers, and his voice sends tiny vibrations from his chest to my ear, and it tickles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Hmm, Pau-Pau?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Can't you stay?" </em>he asks, and his voice sounds pained. <em>"Kahit, one week pa?"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Pau-Pau..."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Kahit three days?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I lift my head to meet his gaze and his eyes are shining. I hear my heart, breaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Kahit two days?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I bite my bottom lip. <em>Paano ba ako umabot sa ganito? How can I be so careless? Now I'm going to end up hurting us both.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I reach for his cheek and pull him close so I can press my lips on his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Pau-Pau, how I wish I could. Pero babalik ako as soon as I can. Babalikan kita. Trust me please?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Promise Tey-Tey?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Promise Pau-Pau."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I kiss him again, baring all my heart and soul in that kiss to let him know that I belong to nobody else but him. A stray tear escapes from my eye along with one fearful understanding. I'm falling fast, and faster still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We slept in Pau's room that night, naked and tangled in each other's limbs and sheets. When we wake up the following morning, it was extremely bright and cold outside. The first snow of the year has fallen, just as I have swiftly and completely fallen for Pau as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Birthday Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the continuation of My Grumpy Blondie's panel #126. <br/>Link here: https://twitter.com/LeFabGeek/status/1306207136095989760</p>
<p>It's Tey-Tey's birthday and Pau-Pau thought of giving him the best birthday gift ever. </p>
<p>P.S. Everything was written in the birthday boy's point of view.</p>
<p>٩(◕‿◕)۶</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>TEY POV</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was snowing the entire night and while the heater's up and working properly, it still felt cold around the bedroom. Nothing too unbearable, not when I had Pau's favorite woolen sweater to compensate for my lack of bottoms. I only wear boxers to sleep, but naked on most nights, with only Pau's arms or legs to cover me up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since it's my birthday today, I thought I'd get to sleep off the entire morning. I don't think Pau-Pau would scold me for that, would he? So I swatted off whatever thoughts I had and tried to get myself a couple more hours of sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Or so I thought I could.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I felt something brushing softly against the skin on my legs, and it's slowly ghosting up along its length until the touch reached my thighs. Until it no longer felt gentle. I startled awake, and when I shifted to find out who the culprit was, I was welcomed by a pair of dark eyes and a mop of damp, rose blonde hair splayed between my legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Pau-Pau, what're you doing?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled playfully and smirked, before licking a stripe along my inner thighs, and stopped barely an inch away from my crotch. That made me shiver, not from the cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Uhm, I'm trying to seduce you,"</em> he said, matter of factly. <em>"I want to have sex."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I rolled my eyes.<em> "Way to state the obvious."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"I was just answering your question,"</em> he smirked again, and I took a sharp inhale when his teeth clenched against the hem of my boxers and he started pulling it down with his mouth. Or at least, that's what he tried to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, I was already hard with that little show of his and my tent made it difficult for him to pull my boxers down. So whatever sexy trick he was planning fell a little flat because my boxers keep getting stuck on my 'morning wood.' I still found it hot though, and cute at the same time and I couldn't help but giggle when he cursed and blushed at that small disaster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"</em><em>It's okay baby. I'll take it off for you."</em> I offered, but he softly smacked my hands away from my waistband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"No, no. </em>
  <em>Let me</em>
  <em> take those off. It's your birthday. You're on for a treat today baby."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Oh</em><em>, alright</em><em>. Have it your way then</em><em>."</em> I said and my heart skidded a beat as I watched him crane his fingers over the waistband and gently hauled it down until my pubic hairs peeked through the fabric, and finally my already hard cock sprang free. He smiled at me and licked his nether lips hungrily. He kept pulling my boxers down until they were off my feet. My imagination was instantly filled with lewd thoughts about that "<em>birthday treat</em>" and it worsened the ache on my abdomen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I thought hard of Pau taking me, in all positions possible, in all corners of the chalet, roughly but sweetly. Or me, taking him for the first time. I haven't topped him since we started having sex but I'm not complaining at all. He has always made me feel so good and so...<em>full</em>. My cheeks tainted a dark shade of pink, feeling incredulous at how obscene sometimes I could be. But how could I possibly control it when I always have Pau, looking all hot and pretty around me all the time?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Tey, baby come here."</em> he murmured as he held his hand out to me and I took it without any sort of questioning. He made me sit on the edge of the mattress before removing the soft sweater off me and flinging it across the wooden floor. My brows curled in the middle, confused and curious about the tricks he appeared to have meticulously planned for me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was when I noticed he was wearing cute, furry purple socks to combat his nakedness and it turned me on even more for some reason. He was looking like a flirty, birthday present, ready to be unwrapped and it made me dizzy. <em>Kinky</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He climbed on top me and wedged himself between my legs and my eyes went wide when he tore a packet of condom open and naughtily rolled it around my cock before pouring a generous amount of lube all over it. My mind whirled like my wet dreams were happening right in front me and only an affectionate nod from him told me that all this was real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"</em><em>Happy birthday, love,"</em> he said before kissing me and I welcomed his mouth in all surrender. We kissed until we were struggling to breathe, my hands reaching out for Pau's jaw to keep him still. He's always tasted so sweet, but now he tasted even sweeter that it left me feeling desperate. Especially when he began rubbing himself against my thigh. I've never seen him so needy like this and I certainly can get used to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"</em><em>Pau-Pau, are you sure about this? Have you bottomed before?" </em>words from my mouth poured out as though they were the most casual thing in the world, earning a heavy blush from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"</em><em>Yeah. A couple of times. Don't worry about it.</em><em>"</em> he said, then he leaned closer to my ear and whispered shakily. <em>"</em><em>I already fingered this morning in the shower. </em><em>It'll save</em> <em>you</em><em> time."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Oh f</em>
  <em>uck</em>
  <em>! Can you...s</em>
  <em>ay that again</em>
  <em>?</em>
  <em>"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"I fingered</em><em>. T</em><em>his morning</em><em>. I</em><em>n the shower."</em> he repeated closer to my ear, more breathy and warm, and his words were more pronounced. It made my head tingle with little pinpricks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My face heat up at the thought of Pau, all hot, sweaty and twisted as he stretched himself in the shower, for me, all for me. That little image got me even harder, faster than anything. And he must be getting impatient when he wrapped his hand around my sheathed cock, stroking it in earnest as I feel feverish with the sensations of his touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I closed my eyes, savoring it, all before groaning out loud when I felt a tight, wet heat descending on my erection. I gripped on the sheets tightly as Pau completely sank down on me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Oh fuck, that feels</em><em>...so, so good."</em> I whimpered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"It does. Tey, you're so big. Feels as amazing as I imagined it to be."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Y-you've thought about this before?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"All the time baby. All the time."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat there motionless for a good minute, adjusting to the stretch of his rim and I took that chance to stare at his pretty face. His hair was still glistening with droplets of water and the scent of his shampoo smelled fruity, just like the taste of lips. I nosed the length of his neck and licked around the area, making him mewl like a kitten and I felt my dick inside him throb just a bit more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slung his arms around my nape and understood right there that he was ready. Yet it still caught me unguarded when he finally pushed himself up and pressed back down, hard on my cock and we echoed each other's pleasured cries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shortly after, Pau was bouncing on top of me, steadily increasing in pace each time. I laced my hands on either side of his waist and helped him with the movement, especially putting more force as he dropped down. I took that moment to thrust back up, meeting his sweet spot in the process that had him screaming out loud in bliss. It sounded so painfully beautiful and sweet so I kept at it, hitting his prostate again and again until tears were forming in the corner of his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"More, baby- AH!-please." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way Pau whined and begged made me hiss through my teeth, I'm liking it way too dangerously much. He arched his back beautifully, throwing his head back with his mouth wide open and chasing his breaths hard. He looked so fucking divine, being vulnerable like this and it's messing with my head. I pressed my head down on his exposed chest and started licking and leaving gentle bites on his hardened nipples and I felt his whole body tremble against the flick of my tongue. His hands flew to my hair, gripping it tightly as he moaned louder and louder than he has ever done thus far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"</em><em>F-fuck! Tey!"</em> he snarled as I pinched his bud between my thumb and forefinger while I continued nibbling on the other one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I felt his hole clenching and unclenching around my cock that told me he was getting close. I tried to grasp his leaking cock so I could pump him into his orgasm but I withdrew my hand as soon as I felt something hot and wet spilling all over my chest and stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pau was already coming, hard and untouched, and it clouded my head as I went on impaling him harder against my dick and strings of his come kept pouring out that it appeared like an endless white. It didn't take me long before I was spilling inside him as well, shuddering underneath him with a parched throat and benumbed legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When I opened my eyes again, I was greeted with Pau's beautiful, smiling face and he tenderly thumbed my cheeks before leaning over to press his lips on mine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Happy birthday. Mahal kita."</em> he whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Thank you. Mahal din kita."</em> I answered softly and I cradled him in my arms as he gingerly slumped his head on my shoulder, feeling his smile forming against my skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why are you wearing socks though?" I asked, genuinely curious. I traced the outline of the soft pink blush that tainted his cheeks suddenly. He looked so fucking precious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"</em><em>My feet are cold,"</em> he said flatly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"</em><em>Right, John Paulo.</em><em>"</em> I chuckled and he blushed even harder and buried his face on the hollow of my shoulder. We both know he was a pretty, bad liar, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suffice to say, it was the most amazing birthday morning sex I've ever woken up to.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Never Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doc Pau-Pau comes home straight after a 48-hour shift. Burnt-out and needy, husband Tey-Tey comes to the rescue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, hello there. Here's an MGB spin-off for you. Non-beta read, so please forgive my errors. I'm actually quite sleepy but I wrote this as a dipaphy hartby gift for a precious moot. LMAO. Hope you enjoy :p</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Tey-Tey?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the soft chime of his husband’s voice, Tey earnestly plucks his gaze away from the television and swivels his body completely to face his favorite person. His eyes glow under the dim light coming from the screen. <em>"Pau-Pau? Baby?"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pau all but crawls in his elbow across the mattress; the hem of his sweater riding up his torso, revealing a soft patch of milky skin, and Tey’s breathing hitches that instant. Reaching the edge of the bed, Pau leans over to brush an affectionate kiss along his husband’s jaw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t waste a second, he pushes himself down onto the carpeted floor and plants himself between his husband’s lap. Both arms automatically clinging around Tey’s nape and burying his nose in the dip of his neck and shoulder. He breathes in Tey’s scent and squirms against his warmth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Hmm,”</em> Pau-Pau moans as he inhales the sweetness of Tey’s perfume. <em>“You smell so good, baby. So warm. You feel so good."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pau-Pau was feeling tired and sleepy, coming out of a 48-hour shift at the hospital and all he can think of was Tey, their little angels Bern and Zurich too. But mostly Tey, his body nudges him so. He misses his lips, his tongue, the taste of his skin, the taste of his seed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tey shifts so he can rake his fingers against Pau’s scalp, strokes it gently, rubs and kisses on his temples until he hears Pau’s soft moans muffled against his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Aww, Pau-Pau ko,"</em> Tey murmurs, as he continues to massage the other’s scalp. Tey smiles at every deep sigh coming out of Pau’s lips. His husband can barely open his eyes and he can very well feel how pliant, almost like jelly, Pau is under his touch. Pau is burnt-out, he realizes, feels a little sorry for him, and badly wants to make him feel good and relieve all the strains in his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tey brushes his lips past Pau-Pau’s cheekbone, and skims a little along his chin, down to his neck, and Tey can clearly hear the sudden hitch in his husband’s breath. Soft fingers gently scratch across the skin of Tey’s nape, know Pau-Pau likes what he does, and smiles into the skin pressed onto his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"T-Tey-Tey,"</em> he whispers in a shaky breath, as knots in his stomach begin to pool around in crazy circles.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tey’s fingers reach the trimming of Pau’s sweater and slip inside, grazing around his slim waist, pressing down on the firm muscles, teasing, caressing until Pau shudders under his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Pau-Pau?"</em> Tey mumbles under his breath. <em>“Tell me, what do you want?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pau-Pau whimpers desperately, his eyes shining in the darkness. <em>"I d-don’t know, don’t c-care, anything. Just, just touch me. Fuck.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tey hums, doesn’t say anything, but he lets his hand wander around the expanse of Pau’s smooth torso, fondles his nipples until Pau is already whining with need, getting a little louder, needier, and Tey is already addicted to every sound coming out of his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tey reaches for the waistband of Pau’s pajamas, tentatively listens to Pau-Pau’s distraught gasping of air, his husband’s eyes squeezed shut, beads of sweat forming on his forehead despite the air-conditioned air, his lips parted. Pau-Pau was so fucking sexy, and Tey is going frantic and wanton himself; doesn’t want anything else but to watch his husband fall apart in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Beautiful. So beautiful, my Pau-Pau. My love."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"I love you Tey-Tey,"</em> was the last Tey-Tey heard from his husband before he was lifted briefly and trembled when he felt both Tey’s hands slipping his sweatpants and his underwear off of his thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pau is left with nothing but his sweater, and his now hard sex weeps against the chilled air, feeling both cold and hot all at once. He jolts when Tey wraps a hand firmly around his dick, tightly but delicately, and Pau automatically spreads his legs wide, displaying everything for Tey to see. The younger swallows heavily at the sight and moans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tey starts to stroke, tightly, slowly, smearing the precum gathered around the tip to make the slide easier.  <em>“god Pau-Pau, you’re so wet.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I’m m—ah fuck, married to y-you,”</em> Pau stammers in between obscene whimpers. <em>“My dick is always—hah—wet—shit.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tey smiles, bites his lip as he watches his husband writhe, damp strands of wavy blonde hair sticking on the sides of his face. Tey thinks Pau looks obscene, and he likes it, fuck, he needs to see this sex face every day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tightens his hold firmer around Pau’s cock, pumps a little faster, harder. Pau’s back arches a little higher. Tey knows that look so well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“How close are you?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Almost there baby. Can I come p-please?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pau presses his forehead against Tey’s temple and achingly huffs for oxygen, as Tey’s touches turn sloppier, fiercer, and incoherent. Pau throws his head back from the blinding pleasure rocking his entire body, hips rolling everywhere, sounds bouncing on all corners of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Tey, please. Please I—”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Come.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was all it took before Pau was spilling all over Tey’s hand and clothes, white ropes spurting some on the floor, and Tey can only stare at his husband’s beauty, satisfied and swelling with pride, knowing his husband falls apart for him, because of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Feel better love?”</em> Tey asks as he leans in to capture Pau’s mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older smiles when they pull apart reluctantly. <em>“Never better”.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. MILK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CEO Tey-Tey screws up when, due to his busy office schedule, he misses the Valentine's Dinner date he promised to his husband Pau-Pau and to their twins. Now he earns himself an angry husband, who suddenly shows up in his own office and teaches him a lesson.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly don't know what I'm doing.<br/>Not beta-read, so apologies. I just really missed writing NSFW and here's what you get out of my despair. Ciao~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><em>This is not good, not good at all. </em>Pau-Pau mumbles to himself lowly, his pursed lips barely moving as he marches toward Tey’s office in the southern wing, displeasure marked all over his face.  He’s not in the best of mood, if the heavy clacks of his leather boots against the granite floor are any indication. It was as though all of his resentment boils down to his every step and puff of air from his nostrils.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With one quick scan of his thumbprint on the digital door lock, an audible click echoes in the empty hallway before he storms inside the somber room where he finds his husband behind the computer, gaze fixated on the bright screen, little tufts of hair peeking through the monitor before he flinches at the sight of him: unkempt hair, shiny forehead, dark circles around his eyes and undone polo top where sleeves are carelessly bunched up around the elbows. Tey looks like an absolute mess and it leaves a slight pinch in Pau’s chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If this was an ordinary day, Pau’s resolve must’ve melted away by how worn-out his beautiful husband appears to be. Unfortunately, he was really pissed and he needs to let this be known. Thus, he sets whatsoever affection aside and narrows his eyes; crossing his clothed arms across his chest while standing idly by the table without a word. He guesses his eyes can say them all for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pau-Pau?” Stell barely manages to let the sound out, his voice strained. “What’re you doing here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pau snorts, devoid of humor. “What am I doing here? Alam mo pa ba kung anong petsa at oras na ngayon Tey?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of Pau’s aggravated voice was enough for Tey to frantically look for his phone. He was too busy he couldn’t even remember where he left it, but thank goodness he finds it inside one of his drawers; he must’ve absentmindedly flung it inside together with some documents. <em>Sabaw na talaga ko</em>, he thinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opens his phone to check the date and time, and immediately the date flashes on the screen in a huge, bold font that he can almost hear it scream. <em>February 15<sup>th</sup>, Monday at 6:45 in the morning.</em> Tey’s shoulder’s dropped stiffly along with the sound of his phone hitting the surface of the desk. He couldn’t believe it. <em>Fucking February 15<sup>th</sup>. </em>There was barely an hour left before he spends a complete 24 hours in the office, and it wasn’t even the main problem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valentine’s day had already gone by like a phantom, and it kept rolling by him farther, seemingly taunting him that he allowed another day to move past just like his unfulfilled promises several times before. Guilt sits uneasily in his stomach as he was blindly reminded of the fact that he was supposed to take Pau and their twins out to a Valentine’s dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He screwed up again; and for the first time, Pau looks pretty mad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby, I’m so sorry,” Tey groans, his lips jutting into a soft pout. Although something tells him such efforts would be futile by the way Pau’s deathly gaze bores into his soul; a look he’s never used on Tey and he distractedly thinks it looks quite good on him. If only the situation were more suitable, he would’ve told his husband how fairly scary and intimidating he looks at that moment and it was doing so many things to Tey. But it was probably a bad idea to think about that right now, so he tries again to look as apologetic as best as he can, and he tries harder as he presses his palms together in a plea. Not that he wasn’t sorry or anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pau’s face remains blank, his usual sunny eyes are tensely dark, and if Tey wasn’t paying enough attention, he would miss the swift movement of Pau’s irises that brushed sideways, eyeing the stacks of plastic food containers on the corner of Tey’s desk. Pau immediately knew what those were;  the meals he Grab-ordered for his husband and had them delivered over to him for his lunch and dinner. The doctor’s eyebrows rose. It wasn’t the first time, and he does not like the idea that his husband is this ludicrously busy to skip his meals; though at least he did touch one of the meals while the other still looks relatively full.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pau knows how it is to dream big and work hard for it, he’s been there, has done that, so he completely understands his husband who has an entire company to run. Of course, he understands. He has understood so for the last ten years. But skipping meals, not going home, and missing out on promised family dates in favor of work was something he already made clear with Tey from the very beginning. He doesn’t like it. In fact, he hates it. And it wasn’t the first time. He had lost count already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry?” Pau huffs with a straight face. “No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Pau repeats. “I don’t think you are since nakailang beses na. And I’m not going to explain to the kids why you ditched our dinner, AGAIN. Bahala ka nang mag-explain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stell groans, feeling the sides of his head throbbing in pain. He was tired, pressured, and sleepy, and the thought of having his beloved twins getting all upset and disappointed in him once more didn’t help his predicament. On thing’s for sure, Pau was right all along, and he’s almost at the brink of giving in to his husband’s nagging about having to hire a CEO since Tey’s practically trying to kill himself by trying to balance everything out by himself all at once. Stress is definitely taking a toll on him. More than once has Pau tried to let him know how sore-headed Tey has become lately, especially to his employees, and such instances haven’t gone unnoticed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Tey thinks, maybe it’s about time that he does hire someone, because not only is he losing precious time with his family, but he has also never seen his gentle husband this pissed at him before. His grumpy chalet days don’t even come close to how riled up he is at this second. Pau has always been sweet and understanding of him, now he realizes that maybe, Pau can only put up with so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pau-Pau sorry na talaga,” he whimpers, his eyes glistening as exhaustion, frustration, and regret well up inside his chest. “I’ll make it up to you, promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You bet you will. Get up now, uuwi na tayo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Pau-Pau it’s Monday, and—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said, uuwi na tayo. Kakain ka, at matutulog, and you will take a leave for three days.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Pau-Pau.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t Pau-Pau me right now Tey. Tatayo ka dyan o huhugutin kita dyan sa upuan mo?” Pau snaps, and the absence of all tenderness in that favorite voice of his was sending tremors straight into the middle of his legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tey swallows hard, the muscles in his thighs twitching beyond his control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-sige na. sige na. Eto na. Just, give me ten minutes. Ten minutes lang, I really need to finish this e-mail.” Tey tears his gaze away from his husband and returns to his computer, keys punching at an incredible speed and the last bouts of concentration zeroed in on the task at hand, deliberately averting his gaze away from his husband whose glares are boring fire holes straight into his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pau was no longer having any of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two long strides was all it takes for Pau to go around the table and in an instant, he was yanking his husband away from the computer and up from his swivel chair until his back is pressed against the corner of the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pau, ten minutes lang naman o. Importante to!” Tey grumbles in a pitch that came out rougher than he would have liked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ang tigas ng ulo mo Stellvester!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tsk! Nakakainis!” he whines, but that was everything that fled out of Tey’s mouth before a hand was already wrapping the back of his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss that turned almost harsh instantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caught by surprise, Tey doesn’t have the chance to chase for air, as Pau’s teeth and tongue immediately clashed against his in what seemed to be a fusion of impatience, frustrations, and need that they both have been bearing for the last two weeks. Pau is definitely mad, Tey can almost hear him growling, swallowing his little whimpers inside his throat that he knows Pau always liked. And he does too, the tent in his slacks making his desire more obvious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pau breaks the kiss in haste, and Tey is chasing after his lips with a little high-pitched whine. How dare Pau-Pau leave him hanging, and horny, like that? He was already lost, and Pau just couldn’t seem to get used to Tey’s beauty, especially when his eyes are glazed in lust, seeing nothing else but him, lips parted and shining with spit, red and swollen. He’s just too overwhelmingly pretty to take in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-you’re kinda…horny this m-morning,” Tey stammers as he tries to get back to earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m always horny,” Pau smirks. “But I’m also mad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Babe, please—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get on the table.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pau-Pau—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Table, now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tey shivered, his mind still not processing the situation a hundred percent, but he for certain, felt the goosebumps that break out across his skin as he watches his husband drag his long wavy hair up into a tangled bun, carefully removing his glasses and placing them neatly folded into his pocket. Tey’s throat runs dry at the sound of Pau’s knuckles cracking effortlessly. <em>Shits gone real, </em>and Tey couldn’t control the whimper that escaped his lips just by staring back at Pau’s chocolate brown eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He no longer figured out how his pants came undone and has gathered into a pool of fabric under his feet in some way. His leather shoes have flown elsewhere, leaving him feeling modest in only his white polo long sleeves and a pair of gray socks, and nothing more. He looks down at his bare thighs, the air-conditioned air nipping on his sensitive skin, and crawling its way up into his now half-hard sex; the tip barely masked under his shirt. Embarrassment, need and anticipation seep into his core all at once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pau pointed a finger onto the table, and Tey immediately understood albeit feeling skittish. He bites his lip, flustered by the fact that this is his company, his building, his office, and yet, all reigns of authority he had in front of Pau dissipates in that one simple gesture. It was no more than a mere finger, for fuck’s sake. He ponders whether he should protest, but soon discovers he actually doesn’t have the strength to do so and as it happens, he finds himself liking being told what to do, weirdly turning him on even. His cock lightly jerks up in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lifts himself onto the desk, unconsciously spreading his legs and pulling the hem of his polo up to reveal his cock, like he was presenting himself to his husband submissively for the first time, and Pau finally lets out a soft chuckle under that cold-hearted pretense which stirs a flood of relief in Tey’s body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not like that. Turn the other way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-how then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pau helps Tey lift both of his legs onto the desk and guides him to turn around, lowers him onto his hands, naked ass presented towards Pau’s face. He stays in that position for almost a minute, his breathing quick and uneven as he patiently waits for his husband to make a move. It feels like a long time and the longer he waits, the more embarrassed and exposed he feels, slowly taking in the situation that his secretary or one of his board members may be arriving any time soon. The thought unsettles him, and he keeps his eyes on the window for potential intruders. He finds himself too absorbed worrying about getting caught that he outright jolts up when a pair of warm and rough hands knead the flesh of his ass and spreads his cheeks open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Two weeks,” he hears Pau say from behind. “Two weeks and we didn’t have sex. I bet you’re tight as fuck. All tight and pretty, I missed this.” Pau grunts lowly, his nails faintly digging into the firm flesh as he continues to pry Tey’s cheeks, wondering how far they can go between his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pau, shut up,” Tey moans shakily, feeling more and more embarrassed by the minute, which makes Pau chuckle again. “Stop laugh—oh! Fuck!” he whines loudly before biting his tongue when Pau presses a kiss into his clenched hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The reaction was instantaneous, as was the kiss just as quick. But then, Tey had to bring a hand over his mouth to bite on it to keep himself from screaming when Pau’s wet tongue slips right into his entrance, leaving tiny nibbles around the tight ring of muscle. The doctor buries his face closer into Tey’s hole, his lips acting like a tight suction around the rim while his masterful tongue curls around the walls by his entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tey was all but a mess of wails and choked hiccups and all sorts of strangled noise, tears pooling in his eyes as he bites harder at his hand. Pau pulls back a little, gathering enough spit in his mouth before letting it dribble down onto Tey’s fluttering hole. He lets it trickle along the crack before licking it back up, stopping right at his entrance in order to flick his tongue against it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I miss hearing you like this,” Pau mumbles in between pants as he pulls back again, palming his own bulge throbbing underneath his jeans. He doesn’t waste much time as he only swallows just enough air before he lowers himself and buries his face once again into Tey’s crack, craning both of his thumbs on either side of his husband’s hole to maintain enough room for his tongue. Faster and deeper and harder, Pau tongue-fucks the younger, dragging the moist flesh all over the walls before prodding a forefinger inside and moving it around Tey’s gripping heat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good Rold, s-so good, <em>fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,”</em> he mewls wantonly, absently spreading his legs wider while thumping his balled fists onto the surface of his table. His knees begin to wobble and his cock starts weeping enough to create a thread of precum dripping on the desk, twitching relentlessly as it begs to be touched. Tey knows his rock solid cock is just a few tugs away from a maddening orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pau-Pau nnggh,” Tey squirms all over the little room of the desk, blinking tears away from his eyes as he squeezes them shut. “Touch me, p-please. Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pau smirks against Tey’s skin and pulls back for the last time, before fishing out a small tube of strawberry-flavored lubricant from his pocket. He quickly uncaps it and smears an adequate amount between his fingers, rubbing the substance until it feels warm in his touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first finger slides in effortlessly, and an obscene sound of sticky squelching was the only thing heard in the fleeting moment of silence in the room. But when the second finger enters Tey’s hole, the younger grits his teeth and hisses at the slight burn. Pau was right, only two sex-less weeks and he was tight as hell, and he figures he will be begging quite a bit even before Pau is done with him. And he doesn’t care anymore, especially when it feels this fucking great.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pain slowly fades as Pau starts sliding two long fingers in and out of his hole before adding a third one a little too soon than Tey would’ve liked. He flinches and whimpers again at the renewed burn around the edges of his hole, biting another degree harder on his hand to stifle a pained gasp. He was so sure his hand would be bleeding anytime soon. But then, he feels his hand removed from his teeth thus a string of audible moans slipped freely away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t bite your hand, you’re hurting yourself,” Pau says, before placing his own hand before Tey’s mouth. “Here, bite mine.” And that Tey does obediently; his cries sending tiny vibrations on Pau’s skin, making his cock throb in a mixture of lust and fondness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pau continues to press three fingers in and out, the hole clenching and unclenching time and again as he rubs all around the rim. He decides to push in deeper and harder in a swift movement and watches in awe as Tey’s hole, beautifully gleaming in spit and lube, seems to suck all his fingers in tightly, making it a little harder to pull back out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah! T-there! R-right there!” Tey cries out as Pau curls his fingers up and hits that sensitive bunch of flesh. “Gods! Oh fuck!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pau doesn’t give him any reprieve and begins to rub and prod on his prostate mercilessly, even as Tey writhes blindly all over the small surface. Tey couldn’t fight his screams further and he whines mindlessly, his eyes rolling back and mouth parted in overwhelming pleasure. He swears he can see the stars before his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep still,” Pau orders, holding his husband’s naked hips in place and Tey does as he was told, still squirming in tiny movements but stayed in his place despite the tidal surge of euphoria bleeding his veins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pau-Pau, touch me. Pau, I c-can’t,” Tey begs in choked sobs as he takes a glimpse of his sad hard dick swinging across the desk’s surface, leaking aimlessly. “Touch me, touch me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You came like this before TeyTey,” Pau smiles mischievously. “Surely you can come like this again, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I c-can’t,” Tey cries, his voice fading away along with the tears streaking down his cheeks. “Too much…too much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, you can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tey opens his mouth to protest, curses resting at the tip of his tongue, but they don’t fly out, instead he screams again as Pau’s free hand slides inside his husband’s polo and migrates to one of his nipples, pinching and squeezing around and twisting it in ways that make Tey scream louder in both pleasure and pain that both shoot straight into Tey’s groin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna c-come,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Tey quickly swallows all his screams deep into his throat when the lights along the hallway spill in from the narrow spaces of his window blinds. Then the sound of high heels tapping on the granite floor shakes him to the core. His secretary has just come in, probably doing her makeup on her table at the moment, and Tey prays, hard!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh n-no,” he mumbles breathily. “Don’t come in, don’t come in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Driven by desperation, Pau shoves in a lot deeper than he ever has, ruthlessly thrusting in and out that makes Tey’s entire body shudder, his cock swelling as he nears his release. Tey’s thighs trembled violently, toes curling inwards as a massive cramp blooms in his abdomen, sweat dripping all over his face. And Tey can no longer hold back, he immediately grabs Pau’s hand and bites down hard as he reaches his climax, moans shattering in a suppressed cry, more semen pouring out like an endless spring all over the desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Pau’s fingers remain inside him, still jabbing in random hooking motions and letting Tey’s cock dutifully spill out thin fluids, milking his balls completely until the very last drop, all puckered and empty until it rested laxly on the surface.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tey drops his head on the table, mouth dried up and ajar, eyes blankly staring at nothing in particular, sweat and lube and cum quickly cooling on his fragile skin. His muscles twitch in light movements before the soreness of his ass and his hips wash over him. He fucking couldn’t get up. Heck, he can’t even feel his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not done yet,” Pau leans over his ear in a whisper. “But we need to get home and let you eat and rest first then we’ll have lots of fun. I’m calling your secretary to arrange your three-day leave. Gonna fuck you ‘til you can’t walk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Until he can’t walk.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tey likes the sound of that, and if he wasn’t so exhausted, he’d probably be hard again right there and then. He still feels sorry for screwing up, but if Pau was going to get mad at him and punish him like this, maybe it was worth it? He weakly grins at the wicked thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the heat that spreads all over his body, Tey shivers in satisfaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>